films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas and the Rumours
'Thomas and the Rumours '''is the seventeenth episode of the fifth season and the one hundred and twenty-first episode of the series. In this episode, when Harold is chosen to take a special visitor around Sodor, the engines fear they will be replaced. Plot Some children are upset that their playground has been closed, but before Thomas can tell the others, Percy butts in with news that Harold has been hired to show a special visitor around Sodor. A few days later, Gordon is going to collect his train when he sees Harold and goes down the wrong line into a tunnel. Thomas is worried that Gordon will be scrapped, but the Fat Controller laughs and says Harold was hired so the man could find a new site for the playground from the air. The man declares that the sand cleared from the tunnel will be perfect for the playground. Characters *Thomas (Voiced By Ben Small) *Henry (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Gordon (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *James (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Percy (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Sir Topham Hatt (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *The Special Visitor (Voiced By Martin Clunes) *Bridget Hatt (Voiced By Lily Snowden-Fine) *Harold (''does not speak) *Duck (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *Stephen Hatt (cameo) *Jem Cole (cameo) *Farmer Trotter (cameo) Locations *Callan *Tidmouth Sheds *Glennock *The School *The Windmill *Standard and Narrow Gauge Tunnel Runby *Stepney's Branch Line Notes *Stock footage from Rusty Helps Peter Sam is used. *This episode was adapted from the magazine stories, An Important Visitor and Rumours and Speculation, by Andrew Brenner. However, BoCo and Daisy were omitted from the episode for unknown reasons. *When Gordon hits the tunnel, music is heard in the UK and the US and International versions. *Michael Angelis And Alec Baldwin says "But it was too late". *In Martin Clunes Version, the special visitor says " Sand we found by accident and rumour you might say." *The Italian title is "Do Not Listen to Rumors!". In Japan, this episode is called "Thomas' Rumours Tale". The German title is "Gossip Factory". Errors *When Percy is on the turntable, part of its fencing is snapped. *When Thomas puffs into the yard, the decals on one of the milk wagons beside him are incorrectly placed. *Studio equipment can be seen in the top-left corner in the close-up of Henry before he enters the tunnel. *Percy doesn't have his own branch line, as opposed to this episode's script. *When Thomas puffs out of Callan, a signal tilts slightly to one side. *When the children tell Thomas about the playground, one child looks happy. *The title card of the US version uses the UK spelling of "rumours". *There is a sign saying "Playground closed until further notice" at the back of the playground when Thomas passes the playground saying, "The Children were right". However, when Gordon passes the playground, the sign is gone. Also, as the school and playground were portrayed as being on Thomas' Branch Line, Gordon shouldn't appear to have been running on that line. *Percy's eyes are wonky when Gordon replies about counting sheep. *The special visitor's small scale model is wearing a grey suit while the large scale model is wearing a yellow suit. *Henry's eyes are wonky after Harold leaves the sheds. *Gordon's driver was smiling before Gordon hits the tunnel. Gallery ThomasandtheRumourstitlecard.png|UK title card ThomasandtheRumoursUStitlecard.png|US title card ThomasandtheRumoursSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card ThomasandtheRumoursJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card Trucks!5.png|Stock footage ThomasandtheRumours.png ThomasandtheRumours1.jpg|Deleted scene ThomasandtheRumours2.png|Henry ThomasandtheRumours3.png ThomasandtheRumours4.png ThomasandtheRumours5.png ThomasandtheRumours6.png ThomasandtheRumours7.png ThomasandtheRumours8.png ThomasandtheRumours9.png ThomasandtheRumours10.png ThomasandtheRumours11.png ThomasandtheRumours12.png ThomasandtheRumours13.png ThomasandtheRumours14.png ThomasandtheRumours15.png ThomasandtheRumours16.png ThomasandtheRumours17.png ThomasandtheRumours18.png ThomasandtheRumours19.png ThomasandtheRumours20.jpg ThomasandtheRumours21.png ThomasandtheRumours22.png ThomasandtheRumours23.jpg ThomasandtheRumours24.png ThomasandtheRumours25.png ThomasandtheRumours26.png ThomasandtheRumours27.png ThomasandtheRumours28.png ThomasandtheRumours29.png ThomasandtheRumours30.png ThomasandtheRumours31.png ThomasandtheRumours32.png ThomasandtheRumours33.png ThomasandtheRumours34.png ThomasandtheRumours35.png ThomasandtheRumours36.png ThomasandtheRumours37.png ThomasandtheRumours38.png ThomasandtheRumours39.png ThomasandtheRumours40.png ThomasandtheRumours41.png ThomasandtheRumours42.png ThomasandtheRumours43.png ThomasandtheRumours44.png ThomasandtheRumours45.png ThomasandtheRumours46.png ThomasandtheRumours47.png ThomasandtheRumours48.png ThomasandtheRumours49.png ThomasandtheRumours50.png ThomasandtheRumours51.png ThomasandtheRumours52.png ThomasandtheRumours53.png ThomasandtheRumours54.png ThomasandtheRumours55.png ThomasandtheRumours56.png ThomasandtheRumours57.png ThomasandtheRumours58.png ThomasandtheRumours59.png ThomasandtheRumours60.png ThomasandtheRumours61.png ThomasandtheRumours62.png ThomasandtheRumours63.png ThomasandtheRumours64.png ThomasandtheRumours65.png ThomasandtheRumours66.png ThomasandtheRumours67.png ThomasandtheRumours68.png ThomasandtheRumours69.png ThomasandtheRumours70.png ThomasandtheRumours71.png ThomasandtheRumours72.png ThomasandtheRumours73.png ThomasandtheRumours74.png ThomasandtheRumours75.png ThomasandtheRumours76.png ThomasandtheRumours77.png ThomasandtheRumours78.png ThomasandtheRumours79.png ThomasandtheRumours80.png ThomasandtheRumours81.png ThomasandtheRumours82.png ThomasandtheRumours83.png ThomasandtheRumours84.png ThomasandtheRumours85.png ThomasandtheRumours86.png ThomasandtheRumours87.jpg ThomasandtheRumours88.png ThomasandtheRumours89.jpg ThomasandtheRumours89.png ThomasandtheRumours90.jpg ThomasandtheRumours91.png ThomasandtheRumours92.png|Extended scene ThomasandtheRumours93.png|Extended scene ThomasandtheRumours94.png ThomasandtheRumours95.jpg|Deleted scene Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1998 television episodes Category:1990s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Thomas And The Rumours And Other Adventures (2000, US) Category:Thomas And The Rumours And Other Adventures (July 25, 2000) Full Category:Snow Engine And Other Thomas Adventures (2004, US) Category:Snow Engine And Other Thomas Adventures (May 18, 2004) Full